Por Una Noche
by TrixPandawan
Summary: ¿Un sueño o una realidad? La Vida da muchas vueltas y a veces no las percibimos. Cuando Seiya cree ser feliz descubre lo contrario.


Por Una Noche

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a filtrarse por las cortinas de una de las habitaciones de un lujoso apartamento, eran aproximadamente las ocho de la mañana, y a pesar de ser invierno parecía que ese día en particular prometía ser espléndido. Un joven de profundos ojos azul zafiro y bello cabello largo despertó cuando un haz de luz del astro rey cayó juguetón sobre su rostro. Su cara, aunque adormilada, era de facciones muy finas y cautivantes; al principio y como todo buen adolescente este apuesto chico se rehusaba a abrir del todo sus ojos, pero hubo un ruido que lo hizo desistir en su propósito de volver a conciliar el sueño.

El sonido intermitente del teléfono se escuchaba en el apartamento, ninguno de los habitantes deseaba contestar ya que estaban desempeñando diferentes tareas, todas de vital importancia, sobre todo la que era realizaba por el más apuesto de los tres chicos que cohabitan en el lugar; mientras uno preparaba el desayuno, el otro jugaba videojuegos y uno más dormía placidamente, el sonido no ceso y eso exaspero al alto y guapo cocinero, así que por fin el ruido acabo, la voz del ojivioleta no fue muy amistosa para su interlocutor lo cual resulto desconcertante.

_**Bueno**_- un Taiki muy molesto por la inutilidad de sus hermanos contestaba el teléfono.

_**Hola Taiki!! Sucede algo??-**_ la voz de una dulce niña se oía por la bocina del aparato.

_**No nada Serena, solo que Seiya y Yaten no pudieron venir a contestar en mi lugar y por su culpa ahora mi desayuno se arruino**_.

_**OH!! Cuanto lo lamento Taiki, pero no te enfades, ya podrás disfrutar de un rico almuerzo en casa de Amy**_.- La voz de Serena sonaba conciliadora así que el joven se tranquilizo.

_**Si tienes razón. Deseas que te comunique con Seiya??**_- bien sabía que su hermano aún dormía pero disfrutaría mucho ver su reacción cuando le anunciara que su "Bombón" le hablaba, era muy gracioso lo torpe que se volvía el casanova de los hermanos Kou cuando escuchaba el nombre de su gran amor.

_**Si me haces favor, me encantara darle los buenos días al bello durmiente.**_- la joven sabía que Seiya aún se encontraba en los brazos de Morfeo, ella no entendía como podía estar tan tranquilo, el día de hoy sería su primera cita formal como novios, ella no había podido dormir de tan solo pensar en lo maravilloso que sería un día entero con aquel joven que despertaba en ella un amor tan grande sin tener que ocultarse lo mucho que se amaban, poder estar tomados de la mano mirando un atardecer, que sería el más bello de todos por el simple hecho de que era el primero que veían juntos, sin temores.

_**En seguida, será un placer. Por cierto saluda a las chicas de nuestra parte por favor.**_

_**Claro, yo les daré sus saludos cuando las vea.**_

Mientras tanto en el cuarto del ojiazul una sonrisa enorme se asomaba en su rostro, su pequeña le había llamado para darle los buenos días, algo podía ser más perfecto, no lo creía. Ayer por fin había aceptado ser su novia formalmente y el día de hoy sería su primera cita como pareja, era fantástico, irreal, como un sueño.

_**Seiya!!!, Serena esta al teléfono y quiere hablar contigo, le digo que continuas dormido.**_- la voz de sus hermano lo saco de su ensoñación, claro que no podía permitir que le dijeran que estaba todavía en la cama, que pensaría, así que se levantó lo más rápido posible, cosa que le hizo tropezar con un zapato que se encontraba a la mitad de la habitación, definitivamente necesitaba arreglar su cuarto y poner un poco de orden en el; Taiki que continuaba en la entrada de la recamara no pudo evitar reírse de la torpeza de su hermano y estiro el brazo con el teléfono hacia su hermano que yacía estirado sobre el piso.

_**Bueno, Bombón como estas??**_

_**Yo muy bien pero creo que tú no tanto, la risa de Taiki me dejo pensando. ¿Qué estabas haciendo Seiya?**_- la voz de Serena sonaba muy divertida.

_**Te diré que paso si prometes no burlarte, OK?**_

_**Lo prometo**_.- Serena con muchos esfuerzos podía contener la risa, se imaginaba lo que había pasado para que Taiki se riera de esa forma.

_**Bueno, lo que pasa es que al levantarme no me di cuenta de que había un objeto tirado en el piso y tropecé con el y caí.-**_ la voz del joven se oía apenada, y como no estarlo si había confesado que era totalmente torpe cuando de ella se trataba.

_**¡¡¡¡¡Ja Ja Ja!!!!! Que gracioso Seiya, me supongo que el objeto mal intencionado fue un zapato verdad??**_

_**Serena prometiste no burlarte, pero tienes razón, fue un zapato, creo que debo arreglar mi cuarto, no quieres ayudarme, hoy en la tarde mis hermanos no estarán en casa, Taiki ira con Amy y Yaten saldrá con Makoto y Minako, tendríamos la casa para nosotros solos.**_- La voz del joven sonaba tremendamente provocativa y coqueta, obviamente lo hacía a propósito aunque sabía que si por alguna razón ellos terminaban en su apartamento, no sabría que hacer ni como manejar la situación.

_**Pues es una excelente idea, así podría evitar que se mate antes de tiempo señor Kou.**_- bien, si Seiya quería jugar a coquetear, jugarían, aunque su cara estuviera más roja que un tomate le seguiría el juego hasta que se diera por vencido.

_**Pues no se diga más, la espero aquí señorita Tsukino de Kou, limpiaremos un rato y después, pues desarreglaremos un poco más.**_

_**Nooo!!!! Ni se te ocurra Seiya, te espero al medio día en el parque como habíamos quedado y ya después veremos, te parece Seiya Tsukino.**_

_**Lo que ordenes mi pequeño Bombón, sabes que yo hago lo que tú desees y pidas**_.

_**OK, entonces te dejo para que puedas arreglar para verte más apuesto, si es que puedes y para que no me dejes esperando como sueles hacerlo**_.

_**Sí mi amor, prometo ser puntual, y contare los segundos para poder verte, TE AMO**_.

_**Yo también te amo, y yo no he dejado de contar los segundos desde el día de ayer cuando me dejaste en la puerta de mi casa**_.

_**Ya lo sabía pequeña, sucede lo mismo con las demás chicas, una vez que me ven no pueden dejar de pensar en mi.**_- Dios era tan difícil seguir con ese juego, aquella revelación lo había dejado sin habla, su Bombón lo amaba a tal grado de no dejar de pensar en él un segundo.

_**Claro Seiya Kou, lástima que desde ayer eres solo mío y de nadie más, me oíste, te amo y por nada te voy a dejar estar en los pensamientos de alguien más.**_

_**No tienes que decirlo Bombón yo solo te amo a ti, y tú también eres mía, y no desde ayer, desde que te conocí te supe mía así como yo fui tuyo desde que me miraste.**_

_**Lo sé, pero ahora debo dejarte para poder verte más tarde, ya te extraño y te necesito como al aire que respiro. Adiós amor.**_

_**Adiós mi pequeña hermosa, me muero por verte y por tenerte en mis brazos otra vez.**_

Al colgar el teléfono Seiya se puso de pie inmediatamente y corrió a la sala donde estaban sus hermanos, necesitaba sus consejos, debía lucir espectacular ese día, más después de saber que su Bombón lo amaba de la manera en que le había dicho por teléfono, por fin era suya y nadie les impediría ser felices.

_**Vaya!! Por fin dejaste el teléfono, pensé que se había adherido a tu oído hermanito**_.- Yaten como siempre era sarcástico, sabía que cada vez que Seiya hablaba con Serena quedaba como en las nubes o mejor dicho en la Luna.

_**Necesito su ayuda y la necesito ahora.**_- la voz de Seiya fue imponente y exigía el cumplimiento de su petición en seguida.

_**¿Qué es lo que necesitas hermano?**_

_**Taiki, necesito que me ayuden a verme espectacular el día de hoy, sé que soy muy apuesto pero hoy en un día muy especial y necesito del buen gusto de ambos**_

_**Será un placer Seiya, entiendo lo importante que es para ti el día de hoy y nosotros te ayudaremos**_

_**Pues yo no creo que puedas lucir con nuestras cosas, pero si insistes acepto, será divertido ver como terminas poniéndote lo mismo de siempre**_.

_**Entonces manos a la obra chicos, solo tenemos tres horas.**_

Los tres chicos se dirigieron, primero cada uno a su cuarto y después al cuarto del ojiazul, Yaten y Taiki llevaban consigo algunas prendas que a su parecer le quedarían bien a su hermano y que además iban muy de acuerdo a la situación.

Yaten aporto al atuendo de su hermano una fina camisa de seda blanca sin botonadura, Taiki ayudo con un pantalón de lino color negro que resaltaba muy peligrosamente la figura del pelinegro, por ultimo su atuendo fue completado por un blazer negro que llevaba al hombro, ya que el día era muy caluroso, pero en invierno nunca se sabía y talvez en la tarde su dama necesitaría de una prenda que la cobijara además de sus propios brazos que estarían más que dispuestos y gustosos de abrazarla para que no sintiera el frío invernal.

Cuando terminaron de ayudar a su hermano Taiki y Yaten vieron que el reloj marcaba ya las once quince, se habían tardado más de lo planeado ya que Seiya no quedaba a gusto con nada, pero ahora que ya se encontraba dispuesto para salir ellos debían de alistarse para poder partir hacia sus respectivas actividades, afortunadamente habían insistido en llegar a sus citas una hora después de que Seiya tuviera que estar con Serena pues sabían que tendrían que ayudarlo y eso sería tardado.

_**Bueno chicos, creo que es hora de partir, y más vale que a Serena le agrade como luzco o cuando regrese no tendré piedad de ustedes.**_- Seiya lucía radiante pero muy nervioso, talvez era un casanova pero frente a la mujer que amaba se convertía en un niño pequeño que no sabía que hacer.

_**No te preocupes Seiya, luces increíble y solo habría una posibilidad de que a Serena no le gustara tu atuendo, y esa sería que ella tuviera el mismo mal gusto que tú, pero no lo creo.**_

_**Vamos chicos no comiencen una discusión en estos momentos, Seiya, tú debes irte o llegaras tarde como siempre y tú Yaten debes terminar de arreglarte antes de que las chicas vengan a buscarte.**_- Taiki había notado que Seiya estaba a punto de contestar al comentario de Yaten, porque obviamente no había sido de su agrado, así que lo mejor sería poner paz entre ambos antes de que terminaran lanzándose por la ventana.

_**Tienes razón Taiki, yo me marcho antes de que sea más tarde porque todavía debo de comprar un regalo para mi Bombón**_

_**Nos vemos hermano y que te vaya muy bien.**_- Taiki y Yaten despedían a Seiya en la puerta de su apartamento.

En el estacionamiento de edificio donde vivían los jóvenes Seiya subía a un Ferrari Testarosa rojo, sus manos sudaban como nunca antes, estaba muy nervioso por su primera cita como novios, se oía tan bien esa palabra, por fin eran novios y serían felices por siempre, sin importar nada ni nadie.

Recorrió el camino que era muy conocido para él, solo que esa vez, como si el destino estuviera de su parte, encontró a una pequeña niña que vendía rosas, eso era muy raro ya que en Tokio eso no era visto nunca, pero la niña se acercó a él aprovechando la luz de alto en el semáforo y le dio una linda rosa, diciéndole que se la diera a esa persona que tanto amaba, después de eso, la pequeña desapareció como si solo hubiera sido una ilusión, no así la rosa que seguía entre las manos del joven, aun desconcertado por aquel suceso.

Llegó al parque donde se vería con Serena, faltaban todavía diez minutos para la hora pactada, llevaba la rosa entre sus dedos, era muy bella, incluso si la observaba fijamente parecía ver en ella el rostro de su amada reflejada en cada pétalo. Una voz lo sacó de su ensoñación, ese sonido era tan conocido para él, era como una melodía para sus oídos, ella había llegado.

Levanto lentamente la mirada y lo que sus ojos vieron a continuación lo dejaron atónito. Serena llegaba corriendo para encontrarse con él, llevaba una bonita falda tableada de color blanco y una blusa azul zafiro que combinaba perfectamente con los ojos de Seiya, su atuendo se completaba con unas sandalias azules con pequeñas piedras brillantes que le daban un toque muy coqueto y juvenil.

Se veía hermosa, simplemente perfecta, talvez apenas fuera una adolescente, talvez era infantil y un poco distraída, llorona y miedosa, pero era suya, lo amaba y él a ella, que más podía pedir. Ambos eran aún unos adolescentes sin experiencia pero si algo había seguro es que con ella quería descubrir y recorrer el mundo, es más el universo entero.

De nuevo su voz dulce y angelical grito su nombre, se encontraban cada vez más cerca, porque aún sin notarlo él había comenzado a correr para encontrase con ella lo más pronto posible. Al final se habían encontrado, los brazos de Seiya se cernían alrededor de la cintura de Serena, sus ojos estaban fijos uno en los ojos del otro y sus alientos se mezclaban, sus bocas estaban demasiado cerca, así que lo inevitable y lo más deseado por ambos sucedió, sus bocas por fin se unieron, fue un beso lleno de amor, de necesidad, de una alegría contenida. Durante el tiempo que tenían saliendo nunca se habían besado de aquella manera, si bien había habido algunos besos que ellos solían llamar "accidentes" nunca fueron con esa intensidad.

_**Te extrañe mucho Bombón, no sabes cuanto deseaba tenerte entre mis brazos y probar por fin el sabor dulce de tus labios**_.- La boca de Seiya estaba muy cerca del oído de la joven rubia, eso hizo que ella se estremeciera y sintiera que un calor interno le recorría todo el cuerpo.

_**Yo estuve pensando todo el tiempo en ti, esperando volverte a ver, como desearía no volver a separarme de ti.**_- La voz de Serena se oía apenas como un susurro y el color de sus mejillas había dejado de ser sonrosado para pasar a un tono carmín encendido.

_**Y qué es lo que mi Bombón quiere hacer hoy, tenemos el día entero para estar juntos y talvez la noche también sea larga. Porque si tú me pides que nunca más me aleje de ti, yo obedeceré gustoso y te llevare conmigo incluso más allá del fin del mundo.**_

_**Entonces te ordeno no dejarme nunca más, porque sin ti me muero, sin ti simplemente no soy yo**_.

De nuevo sus bocas se unieron, era tan inevitable querer estar con ella en todo momento, en cualquier lado, por siempre y para siempre. Por fin se separaron, talvez fue la falta de aire lo que los obligo, sus pulmones comenzaban a doler cuando al fin sus respiraciones dejaron de ser una, ambos sonreían como si fueron unos pequeños que recibían un juguete nuevo, sus manos estaban entrelazadas y el Sol les regalaba un espectáculo maravilloso de medio día, más tarde sería la Luna la que se encargaría de que la magia rodeara a esa pareja de enamorados.

_**-Es tiempo de irnos pequeña, el día es muy corto, y quiero aprovecharlo al máximo, quiero mostrarte muchas cosas y antes de que lo olvide déjame entregarte esta rosa, hoy un milagro la hizo llegar a mis manos y al verla solo pude pensar en ti.**_

_**-Entonces si te recuerda tanto a mi será mejor que la conserves para que nunca me olvides, para que siempre tengas en tu mente mi presencia.**_

_**-No es necesario conservar esta rosa conmigo, la persona que me la dio me dijo que debía de entregarla a la persona a la que más amara y esa eres tú, y prometo nunca olvidarte aún cuando esto llegue a terminar tú siempre vivirás en mi mente, en mi alma y en mi corazón.**_

Sus cuerpos se fundieron en un abrazo y comenzaron a caminar abrazados, sus rostros brillaban mucho y no era solo por la luz del astro Rey.

Lo primero que hicieron ese día fue ir a la fuente de sodas, ahí bebieron malteada de la misma copa, comieron un rico helado de chocolate juntos y terminaron con un pastel de vainilla adornado con una fresa que comieron al mismo tiempo para terminar en un tierno beso.

Después de ese rico festín azucarado se dirigieron al parque de diversiones, subieron a todos los juegos, algunos aterrorizaban a Serena así que Seiya muy sacrificadamente se abrazaba a ella para tranquilizarla un poco. Su recorrido lo terminaron en un juego que tenía poco de haberse inaugurado, el atractivo consistía en un recorrido en balsa por un túnel que estaba envuelto en un ambiente de amor.

Al salir del parque Seiya iba a proponerle ir a comer, pero ella se le adelanto, haciéndole una propuesta que lo dejo atónito pero que acepto gustoso.

_**Seiya, no crees que deberíamos ir a arreglar tu cuarto, no quiero que te vaya a pasar algo por ser tan desordenado.**_- Serena no veía directamente a los ojos a Seiya, era muy difícil, sabía que estarían solos toda la tarde y que muchas cosas podrían pasar, pero estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa, como si ese fuera su último día.

_**Pequeña estas segura, no prefieres ir a comer algo delicioso.**_- Su pequeña era increíble, le daba la oportunidad que había soñado durante mucho tiempo, sin embargo no quería obligarla a nada, tenían tiempo, había una vida por delante.

_**No, yo quiero ir a tu apartamento para cerciorarme de que mañana no te matara un zapato o una corbata.**_

El pelinegro tomo las manos de la rubia y las beso muy delicadamente, entonces comenzaron a caminar en dirección al automóvil del joven para ir a su destino. En el trayecto solo se detuvieron para comprar un poco de comida, aunque poco de ese manjar sería probado ese día.

Llegaron al apartamento aproximadamente a las cuatro treinta de la tarde, definitivamente todo ahí era un desorden, si bien Serena era distraída nunca era tan desordenada. Seiya se sintió un poco apenado cuando vio la cara de su Bombón, era un desastre, una completa calamidad, sin embargo Serena puso enseguida manos a la obra mientras él llevaba la comida a la pequeña cocina que también estaba sin ningún orden.

Era muy extraño estar en aquel lugar, haciendo la limpieza, con el amor de su vida a un cuarto de distancia, talvez algún día estarían juntos para siempre, pero algo le decía que no sería así, se sentía como en un sueño, pero bien sabía que los sueños terminan así que haría todo por disfrutar al máximo ese día.

_**Bombón, la comida ya esta lista, quieres comer ahora o primero arreglamos un poco este desorden**_.- Que nervios, ella te veía con una mirada muy diferente, era provocativa, y tú no eras de piedra, como podrías aguantar, la amabas tanto y la necesitabas más que nunca.

_**Creo que deberíamos levantar algunas cosas para poder comer, no te parece**_.- Acaso él no quería estar contigo, todo eso que estabas haciendo te era muy difícil, pero no podías esperar, no más, tenías que estar con él antes de despertar, talvez no volviera a ocurrir pero al menos así tendrías ese recuerdo, que evocarías todos los días nublados, en cada día donde el Sol brillara como lo hizo hoy.

Seiya se acercó peligrosamente a Serena, el sillón estaba repleto de los libros de Taiki, él se quejaba de lo desordenado que eran sus hermanos pero él era aún más distraído cuando de estudiar se trataba, ponían sus cosas en todos lados y se apoderaban de todo el lugar.

Serena ya no podía resistir, era horrible tenerlo tan cerca, unas ansias locas la consumían por dentro y lo quería más cerca, lo necesitaba, lo reclamaba, ahora o nunca se decía. Sí había que actuar, ese era el momento.

Sus cuerpos al fin terminaron con la distancia que los mantenía lejos uno del otro, se fundieron primero en un abrazo, lleno de ternura que los hizo sentirse más seguros, ambos se dijeron TE AMO de la manera más dulce que pudieron, sabían que era lo que estaba a punto de pasar, estaban preparados, ya no había tiempo de retroceder.

Seiya fue aumentando de intensidad los besos, lo que comenzó como un dulce juego se había convertido en una bomba de tiempo. Serena estaba en un mundo muy lejano a este, pero lo más importante es que estaba con el amor de su vida. Los labios de ambos recorrieron caminos inexplorados hasta ese momento, Serena lo hacía muy delicadamente, como si temiera que él se evaporara en cualquier momento, mientras tanto Seiya colocaba besos más apasionados que mostraban la necesidad que tenia de ella.

El reconocimiento duro algunos minutos, debían darse tiempo para entenderse y para que sus cuerpos se reconocieran como uno solo, como un ser con una sola alma. Después de esos besos y caricias, Seiya tomo a Serena de la cintura y la llevo en brazos hasta su recamara, era un completo desorden, así que debía de poner cuidado si no quería caer, lamentablemente el destino no estaba de su lado o quizá lo ayudo en su ardua tarea. A unos cuantos pasos de la cama, el pelinegro tropezó y cayo en la cama, con lo que no había contado era con que su Bombón había quedado debajo de él, eso lo hizo sonrojarse de modo tal que su cara parecía un tomate bajo el rayo del Sol, Serena noto su nerviosismo, ella tampoco se encontraba muy tranquila pero lo ayudaría, así que poco a poco le sonrió y lo acaricio de un modo que despejo todas las dudas del joven que se encontraba sobre ella.

_**-Amor, si quieres detenerte te entenderé, no habrá ningún problema, solo quiero que estés segura**_.

_**-Nunca he estado más segura Seiya, te amo y quiero estar contigo por toda mi vida y más allá de la eternidad.**_

Después de eso los dos comenzaron un reconocimiento más profundo, Serena despojo de la fina camisa de seda al ojiazul, su torso estaba marcado debido al ejercicio que este realizaba, era como mirar a un Dios, se decía la joven, él sintió un poco de vergüenza al mostrarse ante ella, pero al ver la delicadeza y el interés que ella ponía en él dejo atrás cualquier pudor y se dedicó a disfrutar al máximo.

Al fin había llegado su turno, Serena había terminado de explorarlo, ahora él tendría el placer de hacer lo mismo con ella. La respiración de su Bombón era un poco agitada, hasta ese momento ambos habían disfrutado tanto, nunca se habría imaginado tanta felicidad junta. Ella mostraba un ligero sonrojo cuando al fin Seiya comenzó a quitar la blusa azul que la mantenía oculta a él, sentía pena, pero momentos antes él le había permito hacer lo que ella deseara con él, así que ella haría lo mismo.

El momento culminante había llegado al fin, ahora sus cuerpos eran uno, se conocían a fondo, era el momento de sellar aquel encuentro, antes de terminar con esa experiencia maravillosa, Seiya abrazó a su Bombón y la beso de una manera muy tierna pero a la vez apasionada. Él sabía que podría lastimarla así que no dejo de besarla y abrazarla hasta saber que ella ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia dentro de ella.

Al principio había experimentado un pequeño dolor, pero la manera tan amorosa y cariñosa que él tuvo para que no se sintiera mal la hicieron desistir de querer parar, lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo, y desde ese momento ella y él serían uno, no importaría el tiempo ni la distancia, sus almas, sus corazones y ahora sus cuerpos eran uno.

Toda la tarde fue suya, cuando decidieron salir de la habitación de él el cielo ya había adoptado un color oscuro y unas pequeñas estrellas comenzaban a verse en el firmamento. Había sido perfecto y maravilloso todo ese día, no solo habían estado juntos, no solo se habían demostrado cuanto se amaban, sino que habían sellado un pacto invisible, un acuerdo incluso oculto para ambos.

La noche los encontró juntos una vez más, Serena sabía que era muy extraño que Taiki y Yaten no hubieran llegado aún pero algo le decía que así había sido planeado por Seiya, y era mejor, esa noche no se separaría de él, dormiría con él y a la mañana siguiente lo primero que vería sería su rostro tranquilo y apacible.

Los primeros rayos del alba sorprendieron a los amantes abrazados uno al otro, como si siempre hubieran estado así, era como si sus cuerpos hubieran sido hechos al mismo tiempo y del mismo molde, pues embonaban perfectamente el uno con el otro. Y en el buró cercano a la cama una rosa roja descansaba apacible, como el único recuerdo de un amor de ensueño.

Era ya medio día cuando en una alcoba de un planeta muy lejano un joven de cabellos negros y ojos azul zafiro despertaba, el día anterior había sido difícil, había llorado mucho por su eterno e imposible amor, al día siguiente sería el vigésimo quinto aniversario de la pareja que él más envidiaba, y no era porque se mostraran siempre felices, sino porque él deseaba estar en el sitio de aquel otro hombre.

El día anterior se había acostado con una sola imagen en la mente, era el rostro sonriente y cálido de una joven de cabellos rubios; durante toda la noche la misma imagen acudió a sus sueños y se quedo con él hasta el momento en que él abrió los ojos, entonces maldijo al día y a su luz que interrumpieron aquel paraíso que solo alcanzaba cuando estaba placidamente en los brazos de Morfeo. Intento repetidamente evocar de nuevo la imagen soñada pero le fueron inútiles todos sus esfuerzos y al fin abrió los ojos.

Sobre el buró frente a su cama se hallaba una rosa roja, era hermosa; fue entonces que recordó claramente el sueño del día anterior, había sido tan real y tan plácido que nunca hubiera creído que era un simple sueño sino hubiera sido el mismo quien lo viviera.

Pero la rosa era real y estaba allí regalándole su belleza.

_**Al fin y al cabo si fue necesario quedarme con la rosa Bombón. Quién diría que todo fue un sueño, pero al menos fuiste mía, y te oí decir mi nombre repetidamente mientras te hacía mía, escuche de tus labios las palabras TE AMO muchas veces y eran dirigidas a mí, que importa que hoy de nuevo estés lejos y más distante que nunca, al menos fuiste mía POR UNA NOCHE.**_

_**FIN**_


End file.
